


Wait For Me

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [53]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo walk by the sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

Frodo walked alone along the shoreline of Tol Eressëa. After so many years he no longer heard the sound of the waves. _I miss him so_ , he thought sadly. _Time can't erase the hurt of his absence_. He sighed and looked out to sea longingly. "Come to me," he whispered.

Sam walked along the shoreline near the Grey Havens. He was older now. More bent. Weary with years of toil and loneliness. _I miss him so_ , he thought sadly. _Time goes on, but the pain never eases_. He sighed and looked out to sea longingly. "Wait for me," he whispered.


End file.
